


tell me i've been lied to

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Confession, M/M, Song fic, Song: I Love You (Billie Eilish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just had to get this out before it bothered me for the rest of the week. song fic.





	tell me i've been lied to

**Author's Note:**

> song is i love you by billie eilish, recommended listening if you really wanna experience the raw angst i had to force myself to write

_It’s not true_

His eyes are wet. They’re looking up at him like he just told him something no one was ever supposed to hear. The cold chill outside just got worse. The street light barely captures the tear stains on his face, standing there looking up at him.

_Tell me i’ve been lied to_

“Takeru…”

“Please, just let me finish-”

_Crying isn’t like you_

This shouldn’t be happening.

_What the hell did I do?_

Ryoken can feel his blood run cold, his heart stop, this would be easier if it wasn’t raining. If it wasn’t dark. If he wasn’t himself.

_Never been the type to_

The smaller boy in front of him seems to be struggling so badly to find the words. There’s a burning in Ryoken’s throat that feels like it’s lasted for hours, yet it’s only been minutes.

_Let someone see right through_

This is his fault. For getting too close. Letting him in. It’s too dangerous. These past few weeks where they’d been too close, too tempted, tip-toeing on the edge of something. His lips finally part and Ryoken can feel his insides itching like they’re on fire. 

_Maybe won’t you take it back_  
_Say you were trying to make me laugh_  
_And nothing has to change today_  
_You didn’t mean to say_

“I love you.”

Ryoken feels his breathing falter.

_I love you_

“Takeru, we can’t do this.”

_And I don’t want to_

Another glimmer on his cheek is visible in the warmth of the streetlight over head. The sparkling from the water just to the side of Stardust Road pales in comparison.

_Up all night, on another red eye_  
_I wish we never learned to fly_

“You know it’s dangerous. It won’t work-”

“You don’t know that!” God does the way his voice crack in that moment, practically yelling at him as raindrops hit the pavement, work the worst kind of twist in Ryoken’s chest.

_Maybe we should just try_  
_To tell ourselves a good lie_  
_I didn’t mean to make you cry_

“Please…” Takeru’s breath is visible in the cold.

_Maybe won’t you take it back_  
_Say you were trying to make me laugh_  
_And nothing has to change today_  
_You didn’t mean to say “I love you”_

“I love you.” He says it again, almost like a sob. 

_The smile that you gave me_  
_Even when you felt like dying_

He pulls him forward, quickly, full of regret. Squeezing him against his chest like he’d physically hurt him. Ryoken can feel him return the embrace, arms tight around his midsection as he brings his own hand up to run through the back of Takeru’s hair. He let this happen.

_We fall apart as it gets dark_  
_I’m in your arms in Central Park_  
_There’s nothing you could do or say_  
_I can’t escape the way,_

“I love you.” It’s soft, barely audible over the pounding of rain and crashing waves in the distance. Ryoken practically whispers it into his ear. His heart feels tight in his chest.

_I don’t want to, but I love you_

This is all his fault.


End file.
